Superman vs Gilgamesh
by The Increasing
Summary: Superman , the First Superhero Combats Gilgamesh, the first Hero Which would triumph over the other?
1. Chapter 1

The Source, Root of Akasha, God, Truth, The Universal Unconsciousness, many were the names Man gave to the absolute existence that allowed all else to exist. At the "centre" of all creation, this existence could be truly called Omnipotent and beyond Logic and Common Sense, if any were to use it's power.

And now, as two great legends were chosen from two different spheres of space time, this Omnipotence was put into use.

One was from a brighter and yet darker world, where gods and demons consorted with men. Where alien beings protected their foster siblings and Heroes sailed the skies to protect Truth, Justice, and their ways. And the greatest and first of them….was Superman.

Doomed planet. Desperate scientists. Last Hope. Kindly couple. With the great power granted to him by the yellow sun of Earth, Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman fights for Truth, Justice and the American Way, and still has time to be the world's greatest hero.

And the other from a moonlit world of vampires, TYPES, Heroic Spirits and mages. Where men shed oceans of innocent blood in a mad dash to reach the Root of all Things for reasons only they can comprehend. Where power is determined by laws and time, and magic crumbles each generation.

In this world, Gilgamesh is the greatest and mightiest of these Heroic Spirits, with each worth an army of mages. The two thirds divine King of Uruk, resurrected as the Servant Archer for the Fourth Great Holy Grail War, is a giant among giants, with his power so great and insurmountable, that he could destroy the World itself if he had the wish to do so. Possessing every treasure and Noble Phantasm ever made, Gilgamesh was well ranked as the King of Kings.

And now, these two behemoths of power and legend, would meet each other in a world empty of all humanity but not it's creations, to assess who was the greater power.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Superman is the Post Crisis version, Gilgamesh the Fate/Stay Night version with a few buffs that later retcon gave him. Both will have their canon personality and weaknesses.**

 **Please direct all complaints and comments to the reviews. Questions will be answered via PMs. I presume that all of the readers are aware of the feats of both combatants, but if not, then please check the Reddit feats page for F/SN Gilgamesh and Post Crisis Superman.**

 **I hope you have fun reading this. :)**

* * *

The Golden King stood impassively in front of the church, sipping one of the finest wines inside the Gate of Babylon. The taste was all the sweeter now that he was in a mortal body again, and more than capable of enjoying his garden to the fullest of his whims. There was only one minor chore that spoilt his palate, though that itself may prove to be fine entertainment if the plaything the Root had promised him didn't flee in terror of his wrath. Though he would be more forgiving to the cur for knowing his place in regards to the King, he would take away his arms and legs just to make he m wait.

No, there he was. Right in time.

The brilliant blue and red costume gleamed in the sun, as the Last Son of Krypton landed to face Gilgamesh straight on. Gilgamesh noted the slightest of annoyance in himself to note that this mongrel had the insolence to look the King in the eye with such little reverence. Still, he would have to see if this was a play worth his time or not.

The flying man stared impassively at him, floating above the ground in a casual disregard for Gaia. His physique was as the Gods of old, with brilliantly inhuman blue eyes set in a face free of any blemishes. Titanic muscles coiled with latent power around a frame a head taller than Gilgamesh himself. This did not even faze the King, who merely raised a finger to start this little game.

Space itself flickered around him as a dozen of the finest treasures in history materialized at his whim. Each was as fast as lightning and with the weight of legend behind them. The weakest Noble Phantasm could go through concrete walls like a hot knife through butter, and the mightiest could obliterate a mountain and leave naught but dust behind them.

"You call yourself a hero of earth, alien? Do not lie, for my sight reveals all truths in the world. Even if you, being not of Gaia nor Alaya, are not under my sight, your stay on earth reveals everything about you. Your foolish desire not to kill even the worthless scum of this world, your naïve assumption that you are fit to be a leader for my subjects, and your admittedly amusing attempt to hide yourself with a disguise that would shame even the lowliest of actors. Your presumption that it is their whims, rather than mine, that decide their future are a trespass you will die for, but first" Gilgamesh grinned as the dozen portals increased to a hundred in the blink of an eye " know that you will have the grand honour of entertaining Gilgamesh before I seal your end!" And then the Phantasms flew.

With speed that was hundreds of times above sound, swords and spears and maces and axes flew with such power that not even an army would stand an instant against them. From D ranked weapons that could only about destroy a skyscraper with a brush to A ranked weapons that could rend a small mountain in half, they screamed as they homed in on the S mark on Superman's chest, the symbol of House El itself.

But as if he were a reflection rather than a man, Superman waved in between the projectiles. Not one came even close to clipping him as he moved around them without even taking his gaze off Gilgamesh, arms crossed around him and face impassive. A few came close due to how packed they were. These disappeared without a trace. A hundred weapons in three seconds, and not one came close to hitting him.

Gilgamesh raised his brow in the mildest of interest, his Sha Nagba Imuru providing him information that not even his eyes, that could track movement fifteen times as fast as sound could track. It seemed that this being was as entertaining a diversion as he expected, not that his expectations could be disappointed by even the Root of Akasha.

He pondered on the best means of prolonging this game as he drew a hundred more portals in the air, the weapons just lost remaining there until he deemed to forgive their error in missing, "while my mercy to you for destroying my weapons is limited, alien, you may be proud of yourself. You have deemed yourself worthy of tasting the Treasury of The King in it's full pot-"Then his sight truly showed him the truth.

With a casual flick of his wrist, Superman rendered a Noble Phantasm to dust. The sword which Gilgamesh didn't deem worth remembering shattered like spun glass rather than the B+ class Noble Phantasm that it was. Worst of all, he didn't even seem perturbed by it.

Noting that Gilgamesh had finally stopped talking, Superman said his first words in the battle.

" You speak of honour and mercy, King Gilgamesh, but you show neither. I have read your history, of your crimes and sins as well as your feats and stories. And I am _unimpressed_."

Gilgamesh felt such fury that he could barely speak, but Superman didn't even flinch at the crimson eyes emanating murder.

" You believe yourself to be the master of earth and humanity due to your immense power and will to punish all those who will not obey. Such a rule is no more nor less than tyranny, something that humans have gone past now. Power is not something that we may use to bully others to obey our whims anymore. We can use it to protect, to cherish, to help others reach our levels. Not to destroy and force our whims onto the innocent" he looked into Gilgamesh's eyes again, searching for any signs of humanity. " We don't need to fight if you will agree not to risk the destruction of the world."

A laugh interrupted him. Angry, cruel and arrogant, it dashed all hopes of peace. Gilgamesh sneered at the flying man, noting in his mind that he dared to elevate himself above the King. Just another reason to leave not a drop of blood of it when he was done.

" You speak of power, alien? What do you know of power? I was born to be the perfect King and ruler of this world by those inept gods who thought they had power over me. I faced them all down and killed their Bull. I would have been immortal if I possessed the mildest of desires for it to happen. I alone possess all of the weapons and treasures of the false kings and heroes who tried to follow in my steps. With my sword Ea, forged off a fallen star, I can render the earth a lifeless husk and kill Gaia. If you wish to see what power means", the last words were barely above a whisper, " then allow me to indulge you. _Restrain him, Enkidu!"_

Golden chains that would bind a god appeared out of a dozen portals to wrap around Superman, who made no move to dodge. Hundreds of weapons enclosed him in a sphere, all pointed at him. With a theatrical snap of his fingers, the King unleashed hell.

Superman said but one word.

 _ **"NO!"**_

And then he unleashed his own strength. Muscles capable of shifting a mass millions of times greater than the earth heaved, and the chains first tensed, then cracked, and finally shattered in an instant. The downpour of weapons bounced off him like raindrops against a mountain. His own eyes flashed a red so bright that even Gilgamesh was forced to avert his gaze, as beams as powerful as a star destroyed the numerous portals with ease.

Then Superman began his counterattack. With maximum speeds dwarfing light by a factor of one to two hundred thousand, all he needed was a millionth of that to collide with Gilgamesh with such power that the Himalayan mountain ranges would be reduced to powder.

Like a leaf trapped in a storm, the golden king was launched into the air without his consent. His throat was hoarse from his scream of sheer, sanity shattering rage as he was unceremoniously batted into the air by this mongrel. His armour, worth more than a river of gold, was shattered where he had received a blow so strong that the armor that had ignored Excalibur's power was bent and broken like the armor of a lowly foot soldier. His ribs had taken a beating too, three of them broken and all of them bruised. Even breathing was agony and his consciousness was maintained only by his rage and willpower.

He flew higher and higher with the speed of a bullet, soaring past clouds until he was nearly outside Gaia and floating into empty space. He summoned his Vimana to ride in so that he could wipe this world clear of that filth with his Enuma Elish, but the moment he brought it out, a beam of red light destroyed it. He didn't even need his omniscience to know what had done that.

Superman lay waiting, arriving in a fraction of the time he had taken. With his hands pulled up in an axe blow, he landed a blow that sent Gilgamesh falling to earth like a meteorite, to land on an empty land with such force that a crater was created in a distance of fifteen feet around him and three times as deep. Humiliated, smarting, Gilgamesh jumped clear of the crater. His hands carried a black drill, segmented into three parts. The middle segment was moving in a direction opposite to the first and third, building up power to reduce the planet itself to a corpse. There was no other way out.

He would use Ea.

From orbit, Superman saw the weapon. In an instant, a mind that surpassed humanity understood the power of that strange weapon. In a tenth of that, he was moving to intercept it. He was there before the sound started to reach orbit. But he was a millisecond too late.

The storm that could remake the world rushed forward, the power of the only Anti Planet Noble Phantasm creating what was not an explosion, but an incomprehensible maelstrom of heat and power that would rend even the planet apart. This was Apocalypse given form.

Superman dug his feet in, and took it all on himself. His arms moved to enclose it. He had caught black holes capable of destroying the world before, and restrained them with his hands. This was no different, albeit slightly more difficult due to it's magical nature. With each step he took, the storm weakened. Gilgamesh was screaming, disbelief warring with horror as his greatest Treasure was faced head on. Disbelieving that the man who had pushed the Mageddon device and survived fifteen supernova to the face could survive a blow that could destroy the crust of a planet. His omniscience told him that magic was his weakness, but not that he had all the same withstood the Claw of Horus and it's planetary magical power.

Superman reached him, pulled back his fist, and **punched Ea.**

The Sword of Rupture could not be destroyed, but the same could not be said for the arm holding it. Superman's punches had enough power to shatter planets. Gilgamesh's arm was ripped apart at the shoulders, falling to the earth uselessly.

The two Legends watched each other like they did at the beginning of their battle but for one difference. Gilgamesh now had the trace of an emotion he had never displayed more than once since being summoned in this weak age.

Respect.

"What do you know of power, alien?", the question was not mocking this time.

Superman closed his eyes, and opened them again to look at the beaten King. Not a hint of pleasure or mockery was on his face as he took out a small white device that looked vaguely like a gun, but not the same. Gilgamesh looked at it and snorted, his omniscience telling him what it was. Such softness, though this was his right as a winner. The King would not go complaining like a child.

The Superhero paused to reply. " I possess enough to shatter the Earth with ease, move planets and match the stars. I can move millions of times faster that light and survive the core of stars. All this power, is mine to command".

He nodded at him. " And all this power I use in the way my parents taught me, to uphold the people of this world, and help them reach the greatness they can, if they have a beacon to light the way."

Nobody of this era had the power to discern that, but for a moment, Gilgamesh looked thoughtful. A small portal opened and a ring with a green rock attached to it fell off. While Superman flinched at the sight, he did not step back.

Gilgamesh smashed the ring. "This was all the Kryptonite I had in my treasure, a treasure carried by that man in the black clothes. This would not be enough to buy more than moments that you never gave me, and the King doesn't deal in such weak treasures."

He looked up with the slightest of grins, more carefree than he had shown since he came to this age. "And besides, a great battle like this would have been defiled by so cheap a trick. Do it, Kal-El, and claim victory over Gilgamesh of Uruk!"

Superman didn't blink in surprise. All he did was raise his phantom zone projector, bow his head in respect, and pressed the trigger.

* * *

 **SUPERMAN WINS!**

 **T** **his is going to be awkward with Fate fans who are unaware of Superman, but I'd rather get a few things across immediately.**

 **1). Superman has a MASSIVE speed advantage, so I had to stop it from being a speedblitz.**

 **2).Superman isn't really any weaker to magic than any other human. It just affects him normally, but he has tanked reality bending from a powerful Multiversal and planetary level magical attacks from the Claw of Horus before, asides from defeating magical heroes like Captain Marvel and Black Adam. So magic is NOT an automatic win against him**

 **3). Superman is highly intelligent and experienced, while Gilgamesh cannot really use the weapons in GoB to their full potential. That's why Shirou beat him, because of his massive arrogance and inexperience.**

 **4). Then when you add in that Superman regularly fights beings like Darkseid and Superboy Prime that dwarf even TYPES...this just wasn't a fight Gilgamesh could realistically win.**

 **I hope my reasons satisfied you. If not, then my bad. Hope you write better fics explaining what else will happen, or send me PMs. Hope you had fun! :)**


End file.
